


【冷战组/露米】The Braginsky Affair

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: 露米，有R级描写，肉渣，biao米预警，请自觉。冷战时期，苏联间谍露与安全情报组织一员的米。有历史原参考，是历史老师发的，与实际肯定有偏差
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	【冷战组/露米】The Braginsky Affair

**Author's Note:**

> 露米，有R级描写，肉渣，biao米预警，请自觉。  
> 冷战时期，苏联间谍露与安全情报组织一员的米。有历史原参考，是历史老师发的，与实际肯定有偏差

正文：

他睡着了，在床头微弱的灯光下。随身携带的公文包里的文件散落一地，所谓“挚友”仅遮着下半身，胡乱翻动寻找。  
“该死啊，他怎么什么都没有。”  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯站起来，双手环绕在胸前。没有那副与苏联人饮酒作乐的嬉皮笑脸模样，他冷淡又薄情地皱眉。自始至终他想要的都是每天伊万·布拉金斯基携带的文件，很多都是他在使馆解码的来自莫斯科的情报。伊万到这里五个月，与阿尔弗雷德于酒馆相识。他来自莫斯科，在使馆工作——解码情报顺便建立在这个国家的间谍网络。他们相遇在一家小酒馆，那日一个回眸与抬头，再共同饮一杯酒。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，满脸挂着笑容。他自称是刚刚毕业的大学生，刚刚找到一份工作不久。不过，他总是穿着昂贵不菲的衣服。伊万私自做过调查，但却查不出任何问题——只是个有钱人家的孩子，跟随父母与兄弟来到新大陆罢了。只能说，隐藏太好。  
阿尔弗雷德带上没有度数的平光眼镜，无奈地盯着这些散落的一地的纸张。床上的人在裹在被子里，闷哼一身翻过身。他望过去一眼确保苏联人仍然是睡着的，再蹲下一张张拾起来放回去。  
夜很深，时钟上的凌晨两点反射着月光。他摘下眼镜放回床头，掀开被子的一角若无其事地钻进去。他在冷空气里站了很久，身体冰凉，他不敢再转身环绕过苏联人的身子。

他们总是这样纠缠，无数句“我爱你”里参着各种各样真假，到头来双方还是在互相玩弄罢了。阿尔弗雷德为了那点情报卖出了自己的身体，在阴晴圆缺的月下或春夏秋冬的风里，被伊万任意摆弄。他就是情报组织里最奇怪的那一员，年轻但你不得不承认有为；可他又时不时像婊///子一样卖弄着自己，就如同现在。丝来线去的关系持续了很多年，他们像老朋友一样总是相约在不同的酒馆里饮酒，谈论开放国度里穿着暴露的男男女女。每次都假借酒精的缘故，拉扯着彼此走回那间公寓、滚在一起。心里总是解释道，“是酒精，酒精麻痹了自己。”  
几个年头里，阿尔弗雷德读了无数俄语段落——从伊万的包中得来的。他看得懂俄语，也会讲俄语，他猜测这也大概是他取得苏联人信任的原因之一。他以为他的行动天衣无缝，但被子里人偶尔的翻动或闷哼声，总是那么的低沉自然。他们欺骗着彼此，理所应当地瞒天过海。做着一次又一次令人心满意足、垂涎欲滴的性爱，讲着用无数个谎言含糊其辞着彼此。他们多多少少有些戒备，但又翻来覆去地沉浸于美好的假象里享受乱世里的人生。  
是年轻人主动献出的自己，他让酒精染红自己欺骗西伯利亚的棕熊放下戒备，再是欺骗自己这只是幻想。褪去的衣服来换取“坦诚相待”，阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛感受绵绵不绝的轻触与冲撞。  
这就是序幕，打开了原罪所在的地方。

他们牵制彼此前进的脚步，直到最终时日。  
雪虐风饕里，伊万·布拉金斯基踏过厚厚的积雪、围着那条白色的围巾像往常一样进入约定好的酒馆。每个人都屏住呼吸，通过笨重的电视机，所有人都看到了。莫斯科的19时38分，克里姆林宫上空印有镰刀和铁锤图案的苏联国旗降下了，永远地降下了。伊万端起杯子饮尽最后的一杯酒，阿尔弗雷德在他的身边全神贯注地盯着电视。一路跋涉，疲倦在最终与其一起降下。绵延征程，就此结束。他将杯子撂在桌上，透过玻璃看外面大雪滂沱砸在地面。  
“走吧。”他凑到阿尔弗雷德耳边低语，便牵住他搁下钱走人。  
他们一言不发在雪里慢悠悠地走着，阿尔弗雷德忍不住发话：“结束了，伊万。”  
“是的。”他盯着片片被踩脏了的雪。  
“……”阿尔弗雷德沉默，再试探性开口，“去我那儿？”  
前苏联人默默点了点头， 那间十楼公寓距离这里并不远。但被雪铺住的路有着最强的阻力，它伸出冰凉的双臂企图环抱住两人前进的腿部。伊万与阿尔弗雷德肩并肩地慢速前行，在灰中带一丝蓝的天空下。楼就在眼前，若是以往，他们定已牵住彼此撕咬纠缠。但今天的现在、圣诞节的11点，没有闪烁的小彩灯，也没有常青的、挂满礼物的圣诞树。两个孤单的人每年都会在圣诞节“聚一聚”，喝杯酒、吃点肉、再滚上床弄得乱七八糟。

电梯吱吱呀呀地上升，气压仍然是低气压。  
“所以，你会回国吗？”阿尔弗雷德抬着头盯着上升的楼层。  
“没有接到任何通知。”伊万微微摇了摇头。  
他们仍然紧挨着，阿尔弗雷德牵住他的手揣入兜里。空气像咖啡，是甜丝丝的苦涩。叮的一声，门开、人出、再门开、门关。中午时分他们不会做任何出格的事情，像“黑暗一族”一样讨厌在有光亮下暴露自己的踪迹与行为。暖意被堵在云层之上，阿尔弗雷德降下窗帘打开沙发旁边的灯，一屁股坐下，拽过披在沙发上的米色亚麻毯子盖在身上。  
被打开的电视在播放他们一起看过多次《窈窕淑男》，播完再任由之后的电视剧、新闻在电视上闪烁。时钟的分针在无声滑动，送别1991年的圣诞节。阿尔弗雷德凑近送出吻，他热切地亲吻着伊万。这是只有到了夜晚他们才会做的事情，他知道主动献吻后便是干柴烈火激情点燃周围。  
“喂，留下好吗？”这不是阿尔弗雷德第一次讲这句话，过往的几年内他时不时地抛出这个问题。这也是他的一部分任务，国家渴望伊万·布拉金斯基的情报，阿尔弗雷德便不得不使出浑身解数来将他拿下。但这一次他为自己发言，用他的嘴、他的口吻、他的身体。

不知如何，白色被子胡乱扔在身后，床单皱成一团。  
“留下，伊万……”他在哭，泪水控制不住地随身体向外抖出。阿尔弗雷德哭的强硬，像每次回到组织里立正站好一样。眼泪与他是分开的两体，但伊万却抓着它不放。  
“结束了，这场战争结束了。没有必要再伪装下去了，阿尔弗。”伊万在笑，他笑阿尔弗雷德的天真；再俯下身子亲吻干净落下来的眼泪。阿尔弗雷德的腿架在伊万的腰部，说的每一句话、每一个单词都推进回自己的身子里。前苏联间谍的巨物填充着阿尔弗雷德的下半身，逼迫他讲出每一个事实。  
“亲爱的，我知道你已经将我的公文包翻阅无数次了。”  
“心甘情愿给你肏也只是为了那点莫斯科来的情报。”阿尔弗雷德再次被狠狠地撞进柔软床垫里，脖颈伸长向后仰，声声轻吟顺着喉咙逐渐扩散到整个卧室内。  
他就是平时他们口中议论的酒馆里穿着暴露的婊子，张开双腿欢迎着伊万阴///茎随时光临，日复一日年复一年。这间公寓就是他们两个人的妓///院，用情报买来的婊子用口舌或后穴欢迎着、滋润着嫖客的身子。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基，这么久你就是我的情报罢了。”他的眼睛闪闪的。  
但动乱时期，他哪句话是真的、哪句话是假的，你又如何考证呢？伊万不停地抽插速度加快，美国年轻人在身下一声又一声，叫得可比以往几年浪无数倍。阿尔弗雷德坚挺在腹部的物体吐着水，流淌在两者亲密无间的胴体之间。伊万无情的阴///茎在敏感点来回碾压，逼出更多更放荡的叫声。他们就是沆瀣一气的两个人，在暗中勾结、在乐园里寻欢作乐。  
“连这间公寓，都是买来哄你玩儿的。别太当真，伊万。”  
“是什么让你变得如此畅所欲言，苏联解体？”他冷笑，“解体，我猜组织也不会让你这么放肆地坦白。”  
“喂…啊——”他用力，他失声。  
“那你也承认，那么多句‘我爱你’，都是假的，对嘛？”伊万再笑。  
阿尔弗雷德颤抖着点头，做着无力的反抗。讲着违心的话，又迎合着配合对方侵略。伊万·布拉金斯基身经百战，栽倒在这里也可以侦破无数谎言。紫瞳穿透阿尔弗雷德的五脏六腑，连内心世界都像躯干一样被扒了个精光。  
夜晴了，但月光被阻挡在窗帘外。伊万凑近环看阿尔弗雷德涨红的脸，呼出的每一口气都擦过他的鼻尖与颧骨。痒感戳着愉悦的穴位，但又不得不憋住真情。可惜阿尔弗雷德永远都被伊万玩弄于股掌之下。  
他失智，因为肾上腺素的分泌与溢满的情意。高///潮强迫着他招供犯下的错与说下的谎话，前///列///腺///高///潮完又紧接着是浊液涌出。他哭红了眼睛，解体、月光和伊万·布拉金斯基都在吞噬着他、撕咬着他、侵害着他。

“我……我爱你、求、求求你，留下，”他在哽咽，“留下，在这里留下。”  
“为了我。”  
“亲爱的，大声点。留在哪儿？”伊万俯身亲吻暴露在外而千疮百孔的小鹿，是贪得无厌的野狼。真相摆在那里，他装作视而不见，渴望从本体掘出更多——无论是多么羞耻或卑鄙的手法。  
“这、这里……纽约。”  
“那麻烦，亲爱的阿尔弗呢，告诉我为什么？”他蓄势待发。  
“为了我……为了我。”阿尔弗雷德眼前已模糊不清，直到下///体感受到物体的推出以及黏糊的液体混合在一起，在他已被污染的腹部。

如果空气有味道，那会是浆果香中爆发的保加利亚玫瑰与黑醋栗。

如果月夜有声音，她必定会与老朋友们拨动生疏的吉他琴弦、按下冰凉悦动的琴键，再叫来心宿二*为她唱一曲。

Fin.  
By LindaJimSnape/糖醋珈昀

*心宿二，天蝎座最亮星。写作时就在月亮的旁边，如果可以我会附上照片。


End file.
